Cuando el viento apacigue
by Antonietaza
Summary: Bueno, estoy recién comenzando por los alrededores de este sitio y aquí les va mi primera historia, espero que os guste


Capítulo I:

"Cuando la tormenta apacigüe"

Era una noche bastante oscura en la enorme mansión de los Trancy, las gotas de plata caían mojando todo a su paso y el viento mecía fuertemente los árboles que lo rodeaban peinando con intensidad sus hojas

-Claude, vamos a jugar...Claude- Decía el pequeño chico de cabellos dorados con una voz cantarina mientras corría y saltaba por el gran pasillo- Claude vamos a jugar...Claude

El pequeño conde seguía llamando una y mil veces a su mayordomo, el cual no aparecía por ningún rincón, debido a eso, se decidió meter por cada habitación del lugar

-Claude... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Claude?-Decía cada vez que buscaba por los cuartos, metiéndose bajo las camas, buscando por cada rincón o estante-Claude, esto no es divertido...Claude-Al no ver presencia ninguna del ya nombrado su voz comenzaba a tornarse un tanto temblorosa-C-claude...-Pues el pequeño temía que el demonio lo hayase dejado para siempre y solo en el lugar-¡Claude...!

Temblando de miedo el pequeño cayó de rodillas al piso, susurrando el nombre de su mayordomo varias veces. De repente una fuerte brisa abrió una de las ventanas y de golpe apagó la llama de las velas que iluminaban el pasillo, dejándolo con una oscuridad temible y profunda.

Al percatarse de esto, el pequeño chico se desesperó abriendo sus ojos como platos y quedándose en silencio

-Claude...Claude...-Decía frágilmente y entre lágrimas-Claude...Sácame de aquí, Claude

-Amo Trancy...

Al escuchar la voz de su mayordomo detrás suyo se voltea con los ojos llenos de lágrimas silenciosas y grita con un nudo en su garganta- ¡Idiota! ¡Inútil! ¡Tonto! -Sus manos buscaban las piernas del mayordomo para aferrarse a ellas- Creí que me habías dejado-Dice algo desesperado

-Mi Conde, usted sabe muy bien que nunca lo dejaría hasta que cumpla con mi cometido -Dice tranquilamente, dirigiéndole al pequeño una fría mirada-

-¡¿Pues entonces qué hiciste ahora?! M-me dejaste solo por un rato sumido en esta oscuridad mientras yo te llamaba desesperado...-Le mira con sus ojos color zafiro, vidriosos dejando un largo silencio- ¿Dónde estabas? -Habla entre sollozos-

-Conde...-Se agacha hasta quedar a la altura del menor y le mira directo a los ojos- Tan solo estaba haciendo lo que me dijo hace poco...Desaparecer de su vista...

-N-no...Sabes que no quise decir eso ¡Nunca! -Se abraza a sí mismo, encogiéndose de hombros- Tú sabes que yo no podría dejar que me hicieras eso, no debiste haberme hecho caso ¡Lo sabes muy bien!

-Mi amo, si aún así me pide que desaparezca de su vista...Yo lo mantendré vigilado oculto entre las sombras, lo cuidaré de sus miedos...-El pequeño le interrumpe-

-Entonces si me estabas vigilando ¿Por qué me dejaste entre la oscuridad? ¡Sabes que la odio!

-Mi amo...-Acaricia la pequeña mejilla opuesta con delicadeza-...Usted sabe que siempre he tenido esa fascinación de ver su miedo

-¡Idiota!- Se aparta, golpeando la mano del demonio y bajando su mirada triste- No me vuelvas a dejar, aunque yo te lo pida...No quiero estar solo ni por un segundo ¿Oíste?

-De ahora en adelante, será así mi Amo…Dejaré mis caprichos de lado para protegerlo hasta de sus propios miedos-Aún permaneciendo agachado, hace una leve reverencia llevándose su mano hacia su pecho-

Mira a su mayordomo aún con aquella expresión triste, acto seguido se aferra a él fuertemente ocultando su cabeza en el regazo opuesto- Claude…Prométeme que no me dejarás solo nunca…Prométemelo –Susurra ahogadamente

-Como ya dije, nunca lo dejaría hasta que cumpla mi cometido, Amo mío - Posa sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño, haciendo un poco de presión-

-No lo hagas nunca…No quiero que me dejes jamás, ni siquiera cuando yo muera. Quiero que te vayas al infierno conmigo…-Aprieta un poco más las ropas de su mayordomo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos-

Al escuchar las palabras del joven Conde, el demonio no supo como responder puesto a que era casi imposible a que el chico se vayase del mundo sin antes el demonio devorase su alma y así no pase ni siquiera al purgatorio. Un silencio rodeó el oscuro pasillo por un largo lapso, tan solo se escuchaban los débiles sollozos del pequeño conde y las gotas de lluvia caer sobre las plantas o golpeando con fuerza los vidrios.

-Claude…-Dice el pequeño, rompiendo finalmente aquel silencio-Harías lo que fuese por mí ¿Cierto?

-Plenamente, este cuerpo y "alma" están pisando este mundo tan solo para complacerlo

-Entonces… ¿Me permitirías hacerte algo?

-Lo que usted desee, mi Amo…Estoy para hacer realidad sus caprichos…-Asiente suavemente con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos-

El pequeño rubio toma la corbata del mayordomo, jalando esta para que así ambos rostros estén más cerca, acto seguido, los labios del menor se acercan lentamente haciendo completo contacto entre ambas fauces. Después de un largo ósculo apaciguado el pequeño se aparta para hablarle.

-Quiero que…me toques –Dice algo dudoso- Bésame, abrásame, tócame, lámeme, quiero ser tuyo y solamente tuyo

-Amo… ¿Está seguro de esto? –Dice algo despistado-

-Quiero que me ames, Claude…

-Entrecierra sus ojos, frunciendo muy levemente el ceño- Un demonio como yo no podría…

-¡Sé que me amas! -Toma la camisa del demonio fuertemente- He visto como admiras mi pecho cada vez que me desvistes o cada vez que acaricias mi pierna al ponerme los zapatos, el cuidado con el que pasas la esponja al bañarme o la leve sonrisa que dibujas al preparar mi comida –Dice rápidamente-

-Un poco sorprendido ante la parla del rubio desvía su mirar un poco sin decir ni una sola palabra- …

-¡Dilo! ¡Di que me amas! ¡Tú lo haces! ¡Lo sé…! ¡Si yo te amo tú deberías hacerlo! –Estaba dispuesto a seguir, pero al pensar acerca de la última oración que dijo se detiene de golpe- Ah…D-digo…Olvida lo último que dije y llévame a mi cuarto, no quiero seguir en esta fría oscuridad

-Como desee, joven Trancy –Se para y toma al chico en brazos llevándolo al lugar ya dicho, la habitación del Conde Trancy la cual permanece tenuemente iluminada por un candelabro de siete velas que yace en la mesita de noche. Una vez que llegan allí el mayordomo sienta al menor en su cama y se dirige a los estantes buscando un pijama-

-…-El pequeño se mantiene con una mirada gacha, mientras mece sus pies en el aire-…

-Joven Trancy…

-…-Al escuchar la llamada de su mayordomo le dirige rápidamente la mirada-

-¿Qué le parece esta tenida?-Le muestra un camisón blanco, un poco traslúcido decorado con pequeñas flores bordadas

-De acuerdo…-Desvía su mirar un poco apenado-

-¿Le sucede algo, joven Amo?-Le mira un tanto extrañado, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo

-No…es tan solo que…-Frunce un poco el ceño aún con la mirada baja- Claude…

-¿Si, Amo?-Se acerca paulatinamente al menor con la prenda en mano

-Te ordeno que me digas la verdad y que me respondas ante la pregunta que te haré… ¿Me amas?

-…-Suspira pesadamente al escuchar la pregunta del menor y se mantiene en silencio por un rato, pensando en su respuesta-No

-¿Eh…?-Se sorprende un poco ante la respuesta de su mayordomo y baja su mirada- Ya veo… ¿Estás seguro que es la verdad?

-Usted mismo pidió mi sinceridad y allí la tiene…-Clava su mirada en el rostro del menor-

-Tsk…-Baja un poco más su cabeza, sollozando un poco-

-Conde…Yo no lo amo…-Estaba dispuesto a seguir pero el pequeño lo interrumpe con un fuerte grito-

-¡Lo sé! –Un poco de rabia rodeaba los pensamientos del menor, él figuraba que su mayordomo realmente lo apreciaba y más que eso. Pero al escuchar fulminantemente la repuesta del demonio de ojos dorados su mundo entero se derrumbó- ¡No me lo digas nuevamente!

-Conde, no me dejó terminar…-Se agacha, quedando a la altura del menor-Yo no diría "amor"…pienso que sería mucho más que eso, he mantenido ese amor hacia usted desde que intercambiamos las primeras palabras, desde que lo vi. Han pasado ya años, mi Conde e imagínese cómo ha evolucionado ese afecto

-Ah…-Alza su mirada, observando en silencio al demonio boquiabierto. Estaba algo sorprendido

-Ahora, si me disculpa…-Toma las ropas del pequeño y comienza a despojarlo primero, por la parte superior

-¿C-claude…?- Su voz nuevamente temblaba, pero no de rabia sino que algo de nerviosismo hacia lo que le diría a su mayordomo

-¿Si Amo?

-…-Toma un profundo respiro-¿Podrías dormir a mi lado esta noche?

-Por supuesto, Amo…-Despoja, después, las ropas inferiores del menor tan solo dejando a la vista la ropa interior- Usted bien sabe que hago lo que me pida

-…-Espera el siguiente movimiento de su mayordomo manteniendo una mirada baja, demostrando una mirada un tanto apagada y las comisuras de sus labios se mantienen recta

-¿Sucede algo, Conde? –Habla con tranquilidad mientras le pone con suavidad y cuidado el camión blanco

-No, no es nada…Es tan solo que…-Desvía un poco su mirar, poniendo una expresión de tristeza- Olvídalo

-Como desee- Después de vestir ya al pequeño lo toma en su regazo, recostándolo en la gran cama delicadamente y lo tapa con las blanquezcas que rápidamente lo cubrieron arrugándose un poco

-Dijiste que dormirías conmigo…-Se corre un poco hacia la orilla de la cama, dejando el espacio suficiente como para que el demonio se acostase- Hazlo –Le da pequeños golpecitos a las sábanas-

-Lo haré, Conde…Por favor mantenga la calma

-No…-Se cruza de brazos, haciendo un pequeño puchero- Quiero que lo hagas y ahora

Desde la ventana se podía apreciar que la lluvia no daba tregua, cada vez tomaba mayor fuerza al igual que el viento intenso. Las nubes cubrían la luz de la luna, creando así un ambiente frío y oscuro, tenebroso para el pequeño conde.

-Claude, Claude, por favor ven ya rápido, rápido- Las palabras del pequeño tenían un diminuto acento desesperado y tembloroso al notar la oscuridad asechante del exterior

-Por favor, Amo…-Se acerca a las ventanas, cerrando así rápidamente las cortinas de par en par

Un trueno se logra escuchar desde las afueras de la mansión y el pequeño conde salta del susto, después dejando salir un gran suspiro tembloroso.

-Cla-claude…Ya ven aquí, te lo ordeno, ahora…. ¡Ahora! –Observa al demonio con preocupación, sus ojos se mantienen bien abiertos, y su entrecejo permanece torcido

-Danna-sama…-Susurra un poco frustrado, y al escuchar la orden del chico de cabelleras doradas se sienta en la cama, permaneciendo cerca de este

-¡Más cerca! ¡Quiero sentir tu respiro! ¡Tus latidos! –Extiende sus brazos hacia el mayordomo

-Nosotros los demonios no tenemos…

-¡No me vengas con eso y ven! ¡Abrázame! –Aún extendiendo sus brazos e inclinándose levemente hacia adelante

-Claro…-Se acerca más al centro de la cama y toma el torso del chico entre sus brazos suavemente mientras acaricia la dorada cabellera

-Claude…-Su cabeza permanece oculta entre el pecho del mayordomo- Aunque digas que no tienes corazón, yo de todas maneras puedo escuchar tus latidos…Son bastante tranquilizantes y lentos. Es un sonido hermoso

-Danna-sama…-Se sorprende un poco al escuchar las palabras del pequeño y cierra sus ojos- ¿Le agrada?

-No te mentiría, mi Claude, mi querido Claude…No me dejes nunca, quiero que permanezcas siempre a mi lado ¿Si? –Con sus pequeñas manos aprieta las ropas del demonio-

-No lo haré, Amo…Permaneceré a su lado siempre, y aunque me diga que me quiere lejos de su vista le haré caso omiso no me interesa si sea una orden…-Toma cuidadosamente el mentón del opuesto, haciendo que le mire-

-Te amo, Claude…-Sonríe levemente a ojos cerrados

-Y yo a usted, joven Trancy…-Se acerca un poco, para así juntar ambas fauces creando un tierno beso

La tormenta fue testigo mudo de aquel beso que después pasó a convertirse en tiernas caricias y pura pasión entre la mariposa y la seductora, pero cálida araña…


End file.
